Legacy
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Guy travels back through time to find out exactly how he became SheZow.
**Quick note here: em i'll be serious don't expect much from this story but i've wanted to work with this subject for a while and this is the best thing i could come up with. i could add more but i refuse to make a one-shot 5000+ words long. I REFUSE. anyway enjoy this little snippet story that mainly revolves around Aunt Agnes who only appears like twice in the series xD enjoy. also be warned they are a lot of time skips.**

It was night time when I got the frantic call. I rushed out as quickly as I heard my sister's voice and I took the street like a maniac. My only thought was that I needed to get to my sister's apartment as soon as humanly possible. My mind conjured just the worst case scenarios as I sped to her home, not caring about my speed or the police.

When I finally reached her apartment, I was out my door and in the building before I knew it. I rushed to her floor using the stairs; I wasn't going to wait for the elevator. I climbed them two at the time, my heart hammering as I climbed them. I reached her floor and ran to her door without really stopping. I raise my hand to open her door when I notice my pink gloved hand.

"She-yeah," I said turning back to my normal-self before knocking on the door.

The response was immediate as Droosha opened her door and greeted me, a wide smile on her face.

"Agnes," she said. "Come in."

I move inside and start to search her. Droosha giggled as she closed the door.

"Agnes relax nothing's wrong," she told me as I moved back.

"But you called me," I told her. "You sounded so distressed on the phone."

Agnes smiled, "Well I am excited."

I frowned as Droosha took my hand and led me to her bathroom. I was about to ask her what was going on, but I was still wondering what was happening. If Droosha was fine then why did she sound so weird on the phone?

She pulled me to the bathroom and inside. She turned to me and I blinked unsure of what was I supposed to see. My eyes wondered around the room, but I didn't see anything out of place. That was until my eyes saw the sink. A top of it a small glass with several pink sticks sticking out, stick that resembled pregnancy tests…pregnancy tests. I moved closer and picked one. Two lines adorned the tests.

"Is this for real?" I murmured.

I felt Droosha's hand on my shoulder, "I know."

I turned to her, my eyes still on the test in my hands, "So you're…"

"Yes," she said the edge of excitement in her voice.

I dropped the test and turned to her, "Really?"

"Yes," she said again and smiled, so bright I would have thought that it wasn't her.

"Oh…my…goddess," I said pulling her into a hug.

We laughed as we hugged. I pulled back and kissed her then hugged her again. Droosha laughed at my reaction that resembled our mother when she could barely contain her happiness. I ended pulling her out and to the living room for her to tell me everything.

"Come on Droo," I told her. "How? When? Does Boxter know?"

"Agnes calm down," she told me forcing me on the couch. "Okay, well to answer your questions, you know how, about a month ago, no, I have yet to tell him. You're the first to know."

I could barely contain it. I hugged her again and took a deep breath, "Well, when are you going to tell your mystery man?"

"Oh Agnes stop it," said Droosha. "I was going to plan a dinner and tell him then."

I giggled, "He's going to be so excited."

Droosha smiled, but it didn't quite reach her ears anymore. I leaned in and took her hands in mine.

"Droosha, what's wrong?"

"It's just…" said Droosha. "Boxter is working so hard, adding another thing to his list of worries. I want to tell him, but at the same time…I'm scared. Boxter doesn't know limits and he'll want to work double with this kid coming our way."

I pulled Droosha close and held her for a few minutes. Droosha was right. Boxter was passionate with his things. Look at his unraveled hate for the superheroine SheZow. Now he had to take care of Droosha and their unborn child.

"Don't worry," I told her. "Everything is going to be okay. You know I'm here to help in everything I can."

"I know Agnes," mumbled Droosha. "Why do you think I called you first?"

I smiled a little, "I know."

After a while I bid Droosha farewell and good luck with her dinner. She nodded and closed the door. I turned and walked down the stairs. This time, however, I was in no hurry, for what I knew.

"SheZow," I heard someone say. "Come in SheZow."

A screen appeared with a pair of pink lips on it. Shela stayed still as she saw the expression on my face.

"Well look at you darling," she said. "You look terrible."

I gave her a weak smile, "What is it Shela?"

"Pirates, just out the harbor," she simply replied knowing I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'll be there soon enough," I told her.

"She-ya later," and the screen disappeared.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Duty calls at the most inopportune moments when you're a super hero.

"You go girl."

"SheCow," I heard a loud voice from behind me.

I turned to face Boxter, my sister's husband and father of the child she currently held in her womb. Two months have passed since I found the news of my sister's pregnancy and about a month since I assume Boxter found out. Since then he's been getting even more into his job than ever before, he's also been yelling at me…I mean at SheZow more often.

"What are you doing?" he said stomping towards me.

I crossed my arms and faced him, "My job."

"Your job is a nuisance that's what it is," he said trying to make me shrink under him. "Handling these villains is the police's job."

I rolled my eyes, "I want to see you guys handle these super villains without my super powers."

"We can handle them just fine SheCow," said Boxter crossing his arms trying to look intimidating. However his posture was way off and his eyes looked tired.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he told me. "I'm trying to make these streets better for my child, when he's born, and you're just making it worse."

I blinked several times at his outburst. Boxter wasn't one to bring personal issues to the job, and now he just yelled at me about his unborn child. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

Suddenly my partner, Tara, showed up, "SheZow we better head out, I saw that candy wrapper on a bank."

Boxter spoke to his scanner about the next robbery. I saw his shoulders fall and his eyes cloud over the meaning of Tara's words. I let my arms fall and I turned to the She-hicle. I could hear Boxter rush to his car and set up the siren before speeding out. Tara said something, to which I nodded, and she was quickly on her way to the bank. I exhaled and turned on my engine.

"Agnes welcome," said Droosha opening the door of her apartment.

It was late that night and I decided to drop on my sister's apartment to greet her and her husband, but to my surprise the man in question wasn't around.

"Where's Boxter?" I asked as I took a seat.

Droosha sighed, "He's working. He's putting on the double shift in his job so he can get a house. For the kid."

Droosha sat next to me. I noticed she was out of it, her eyes clouding with tears.

"He barely spends time here anymore," she said. "And I'm scared."

I moved closer to her and hugged her, "Tell me."

"His job is so dangerous," she told me. "Sometimes…sometimes I'm scared that he doesn't make it. And now with these double shifts…Agnes I don't know…"

"Shush Droo," I told her. "Everything will be okay."

"I mean, Agnes have you seen him?" said Droosha. "He has those horrible bags under his eyes and he's always tired."

I continued to hug her as she told me everything. Apparently ever since he found out about the baby he started making plans, big plans: a bigger place to live, new crib and things for the baby, he even doubles work hours just to make the city safe enough for his unborn child. All these -though Droosha knows he has good intentions- unnerve her.

"And you know what the worst part is?" she said in a low voice.

"What is it?" I told her playing with her hair.

"We're having twins," she said.

My hand stilled in her hair as I processed. Twins? How…what? I was frozen.

"Droosha that's great news. Two kids," I tried to cheer her, but my mind just wasn't in it.

Two kids suddenly were a handful. Droosha wasn't ready for this. Boxter obviously wasn't. I kissed her forehead let go of her.

"Droo I promise I'll make everything I can to help you both," I told her holding her hands in mine. "I'll even search our aunt's house and give you everything I can find to help."

Droosha smiled, "I know. I'm sorry to bother you with everything I just….needed to tell someone."

I chuckled and she covered her face, "That makes me the worst parent ever."

I shook my head and got up, "No it doesn't. We all need to blow off steam from time to time. You're not a superhero and even they have problems."

Droosha got up and nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"I'll leave now because you," I told her. "Need to tell Boxter of the twins" _and hopefully he will let these things go and focus more on Droosha._

"Welcome home SheZow," Shela said as I walked into the She-Lair.

"Hey Shela," I told her taking a seat in front of the large computer.

"You look exhausted my dear," she pointed out.

"Wouldn't you?" I told her closing my eyes. "My sister's husband is becoming a pain, and he's even abandoning her. I have to work as SheZow and he barely acknowledges help. And now my sister is having twins."

"Oh dear," said Shela.

"Well I have to help in any way I can…" I told her crossing my arms. "Any idea if auntie left any baby things around?"

"Not a clue darling," responded the computer. "But before you investigate I have to tell you something."

I turned to the computer screen and her pink lips, "What is it Shela?"

"I sense something in the city around the area where your sister lives," she started.

"Is it a villain?" I told her jolting to run away and save my sister.

"No, it's not that," the computer responded.

I frowned, but didn't interrupt the computer, "You remember how you got our powers right?"

I nodded, "Auntie gave me the ring…"

"Well she gave it to you for a reason," replied Shela. "Your system is more adequate to accept the powers of SheZow that they were for your sister. Now your sister is having twins…and I feel that same frequency coming from your sister."

I blinked as I processed what Shela said, "Are you saying…"

"Your sister has the next SheZow inside her belly," replied the computer.

Well this thing got a lot more complicated that what I thought.

It wasn't until months later that things just got out of hand. I was fighting a villain on my own when the police arrived, Boxter among them. He looked worse than he ever did before, even his form was lacking. Droosha told me he barely ate now a days and he barely spent time with her. I visited her daily. He had yet to even see his children and I had already seen them.

It was the least to say that I was angry, angry at him, for abandoning his family, angry at me, for allowing villains to enter the city. But most of all I was angry at my job. Sure, I had that 'inheritance' my aunt had left me behind, which gave me time to worry on other things, but at the same time I had to leave Droosha to take care of these 'villains' while Boxter sat in the line of fire.

I didn't want Droosha to feel lonely, so I took extra care of villains for the police to handle the easy parts. However Boxter just kept pushing himself and insulting my work. I was annoyed at him. I was annoyed at this weird blob that kept me away from my sister in her time of need. I couldn't stand it.

"Laserlipstick," I yelled pulling my sword and facing my opponent.

I slashed through the goo wanting to get rid of it, but not damaging it at all. I kept using my weapons but one by one failed after the other. Finally I took out my icylicious breath spray with ultra zowie blast direction and that seemed to do the trick. I wasn't, however, ready for what happened next.

"SheCow," yelled Boxter from behind me. "I knew it had to be you."

"Don't you have civilians to take out of this building…officer Hamdon."

"SheCow let me get you in on a little secret," he said lowering his voice. "This is official MegaDale Police business and if you don't like it, move to another city."

"I won't just be threatened by you," he said raising his gun. "Now drop it SheZow. You coming with me."

I felt my anger raise even more. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath to try and calm down, but it just didn't work. I've heard Droosha go to bed crying for too many nights. I know he's doing it for his kids. I truly, deeply understand. All this hate and he doesn't even know that the next SheZow is going to be born because of him. Because he chose Droosha as his wife. I wasn't going to go down easy, but this was a fight I didn't need super powers for.

"I'm going to enjoy this," I murmured.

Boxter took aim as I walked forward. I raised my fist ready to strike him when suddenly the floor gave away.

It took a while until I finally opened my eyes and when I did I wish I hadn't. The building had collided on and I was trapped. I struggled up and turned around looking for an exit, but I couldn't place one the space was so small and dark. However after allowing my eyes to adjust enough to the dark, my eyes landed on Boxter. His body was under tons of rubble that I had to remove. His scanner kept making noise as a voice continued to yell for him to pick up. I rolled him and picked up the scanner, hoping that it worked.

"Hello this is SheZow," I spoke.

"Thank God," the voice spoke. "Where are ya we'll get ya out?"

I turned around, "I don't know. But we are trapped. I don't see any exits."

"Okay, is Boxter with you?" said the man.

"He's currently knocked out but other than that he is fine," I told.

I heard some cursing from the other end alongside something similar to 'I told him to eat properly'.

"Well, tell me your current status."

"We are under several feet of rubble. Boxter is out. And we're both trapped with no visible exists," I told the man.

"Okay," he said. "SheZow, the building fell atop of you. Apparently the fight with that weird monster was enough to allow the building to collapse. The structure was kind of weak form time and the man in charge was about to replace some things, the civilians had to leave by the end of the week, meaning today, but the fight must have made the building even more unstable."

"So we are trapped in the basement?"

"Pretty much," mentioned the man. "We are working on getting you guys out so if you could handle yourselves for just about a couple of hours we can get ya guys out…"

"I really don't have another choice," I said to the scanner, but no one heard my words.

Minutes passed and Boxter was still out. I inspected myself for injuries, but besides my obvious torn clothes and messed up hair, I had nothing else. Boxter, on the other hand, continued to breathe at a steady pace. I didn't know how long until the police got us out, and I didn't know if it would really make a difference. My continued train of thought went to Droosha and how I told her I would be in her house for the rest of the month to take care of her and her babies. And now I was stuck here, with her husband and no way to head out.

A grunt came from Boxter and I ignored it as my thoughts stayed with my sister.

"What… what happened?" he asked no one in particular. "SheZow? Wha…wait, where are we?"

I sighed, "Calm yourself officer Hamdon, we just have to wait till they find us."

"They? They who?"

"The building we were on crumbled and now we're stuck here for who knows how long," I told him not looking at him.

"What time is it?" he said looking around. "I need to get home."

I then turned to him, my face twisting in anger. I rolled my eyes and moved to stare at anything but him.

"Can't you use your powers SheCow," he said trying to stand up but noticing the low ceiling capabilities our commodities brought.

"I'm limited at the moment. Most of my tools were used against the monster and I am currently not looking my best. No, I can't use my powers."

Boxter groaned, "What's the point of having powers if you can't use them?"

"That's the same thing I ask you," I told him. "I mean I should just stay home and be like every other normal civilian am I right?"

"Yeah but not now," he says.

"Oh yeah what's the difference now?" I yell at him. "That you're stuck here? That you're next to me? I'll tell you want chum, I don't want to be here as much as you. I have promises to keep and people to take care of in my secret identity."

Boxter falls silent so the silence stretches. No more playing around he hates me, he's made it more than clear. And…I don't hate him. I just wished he took my sister into more consideration.

"I have to get home," he suddenly says. "My wife…she's pregnant you see. Twins. These are her last weeks before they are born…I wanna see them…have them in my arms. But I've been an awful parent. Focusing too much on my job instead of my wife. I want to give them a nice life, so I work harder than any cop ever did, but it still not enough. I neglected her for that, and the truth is I love her to death." A quick sob leaves him and I know he's crying.

He doesn't know but I am trying to fight my feelings as well. If both of us go down today, then who does Droosha have? Our parents died when we were kids and since we were raised by our aunt –who passed away such a long time ago- Droosha was basically alone. Her whole life turned around either me or Boxter.

"Droo," I whispered to myself as Boxter's sobs became louder.

"I don't think it makes you a bad father," I tell Boxter over his sobs. "I think…it makes us human all the more."

I don't turn and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either. I close my eyes and listen to the silence, which is suddenly away from us.

"Partner!" a male voice screams. "Boxter!"

"Wackerman!" yells Boxter back.

"Boxter?" yells Wackerman again and Boxter laughs.

"We're here," Boxter yells. "SheZow and I are here."

Boxter sighs and turns to me, "Thanks SheZow."

I use my beautility belt and dig out my shelac. Instantly my hair is perfect once more and gives me enough strength to head out.

"No thank you," I tell him. "Officer Hamdon."

The ceiling lifts up and soon I'm running at top speed and back to Droosha's apartment.

"Welcome Agnes," Boxter says opening the door to his house. It isn't much but finally we got enough to give them this place.

"I see you like the house," I tell him handing over some groceries.

"Do I like it?" says Boxter. "I love it and so do the kids."

I chuckled at the mention of Kelly and Guy.

"Talking about them," I say. "Where are they?"

"Droosha is feeding them," Boxter says. "Lately she's looking up."

I laugh, "Must be, she really missed you."

Boxter crossed his arms and sighed, "I know, I shouldn't have thought that I could handle everything on my own. It was killing me, killing my family."

"But we got that cleared and out of the way," I tell him rubbing my hand together. "Where are my nephews?"

Kelly was sleeping. Her red cheeks against the pink pillow. She barely had any hair. The house little princess. I gently brush her face and I slightly frown. However Droosha pulls me away from my train of thought.

"A dear isn't she?" she says.

I nod, "So cute, like her mom."

Droosha chuckles, "Here hold Guy for me for a moment, he's really active so please just try and cope while I get some blankets."

I nod and allow my sister to put her bundle of joy in my arms. Guy's wide blue eyes are staring back at me. I swear he's going to be a force to be reckoned with, quite smart too since he kept staring at my finger in an odd way. I play with my eyebrows and Guy laughs his small hand reaching for my finger. I frown as he settles for my pointing finger and starts playing with something invisible in it…or maybe not so invisible. As he touches it I know what he wants and that he knows it belongs to him.

"Well," I tell him. "This will be our little secret." Guy giggles and saliva travels down his cheek. "You are going to be an odd one and dealing with your father is but a great odyssey, but I hope you manage, SheZow."

A tall figure sat leaning on its own arms as it stared into the distance. The figure wore a long pink cheetah print cloak tied in the middle by a very impressive black belt. On the cloak were two slits, one on each side, which revealed the figure's strong thighs that held two guns strapped firmly to them. Long white boots adorned the rest of the immense legs of the figure. Pink gloves adorned its fingers and in one particular one, a noticeable silver ring glistened even in the dark.

Behind that figure was another. Standing with her arms crossed, Agnes watched as the figure stood and turned to her. The figure was certainly impressive but Agnes in her SheZow costume knew, the figure wouldn't do damage. Sighing the figure took off a pair of transparent pink glasses revealing a very distinguishable set of blue eyes. Agnes smiled a little at this.

"That's all that I know Guy," she told the figure.

Guy chuckled and passed a hand gloved through his long black hair, "I was…expecting more to it?"

Agnes nodded, "I guess but that was some time ago, I don't remember well."

Guy nodded and attached his glasses to the top of his head, "It's good to know dad never changed. He was so stubborn; it would have been hilarious to tell him I was SheZow."

Agnes laughed, "I guess so? Picture his face if he ever discovered it."

"He did," Guy interrupted. "I told him…in his dead bed."

Agnes stopped laughing and turned to Guy, "What did he say?"

Guy bit his lip and sighed, "He said…I'm proud of you."

"Was that all?"

"He also said that it was funny he hated SheZow when he loved you as a sister," said Guy with a chuckle.

"Did I answer all your questions Guy?"

Guy shrugged, "I was worried. With Shela out in vacations and Maz out of the country, I thought Kelly needed support. But then I got those weird knots whenever I thought of her baby. Good to know I wasn't crazy."

"Your She-S-P is very powerful Guy," said Agnes. "I'm impressed."

Guy laughed, "Guess I got lucky. Maybe I just went to more nature meetings with mom…she misses you. She missed you and misses you still."

"We'll meet each other soon enough," Agnes told Guy.

Guy nodded, "Well thanks for the lesson aunt Agnes, I should head back before I go back home and discover Kelly yelling about another thing. She has a stamina you wouldn't believe."

"That's for now," said Agnes. "At least she has you, and she knows what you do."

"Yeah but if she asks to help me one more time I will knock her out until Maz gets back," said Guy putting on his glasses.

Agnes laughed, "Take care Guy."

Guy rolled his eyes at his aunt, "I'm always careful. I'm SheZow."

Guy climbed on the new and improved Shehicle and waved bye to his aunt. As he sped away Agnes went to her home, silently turned back into her normal clothes and stepped inside. However she froze when at the bottom of the stairs she saw a little boy with brown hair and wide blue eyes staring back at her. He had a blanket in one of his arms that he continuously rubbed against his face.

"Aunty Agnes," said Guy.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What were you doing outside?" asked Guy rubbing his eye.

"I was talking to someone," she said walking to the boy and lifting him.

"Who was it aunty Agnes?"

Agnes stared at Guy as she climbed the stairs of her house and into his room, "Well a very important person. A very strong and brave person."

"Like SheZow?" asked Guy.

"How do you know about SheZow?"

"Kelly likes her a lot," answered Guy yawning. "She says…She wants to be SheZow when she grows up."

"She will be very important," answered Agnes tucking him in. "And so will you."

"Will I be a police officer like dad?" asked Guy.

Agnes chuckled, "The best there ever was."

Guy snuggled back into his bed and fell asleep instantly. Agnes kissed the young boy's forehead and walked outside. As she closed the door she turned and watch Guy's room. Filled with 'manly toys' and tons of color blue, it was weird that he had just spoken to the same boy, well not boy anymore in the future but a man. A strong man that fought for was right, even if it was while wearing a skirt, high heels, and long flowing hair. Agnes smiled, this boy that eats dirt and always talks about how insects are cool while shoving them on his sister's shirt is the best SheZow she has ever met.

"Good night. SheZow."


End file.
